Requiem of the Damned
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: AU.POV. Lo que escucharan es un relato de épocas pasadas, enterrado en el tiempo y la memoria. Y que hoy resurge para acechar lo poco que queda de los vestigios de la humanidad. Desde un principio declaré que mis hijos serían los amos de este Mundo.


Esto es sólo un prólogo para una historia que próximamente voy a publicar. La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, pero no se asusten ya que voy a tratar de mantener a todos los personajes que voy a utilizar dentro de sus personalidades… Que Hades me ayude… La historia está narrada en primera persona.

Sumario: AU. POV. "Lo que escucharan es un relato de épocas pasadas, enterrado en el tiempo y la memoria. Y que hoy resurge para acechar lo poco que queda de los vestigios de la humanidad. Desde un principio declaré que mis hijos serían los amos y señores de este Mundo."

Disclaimer: PoT y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Yo sólo los pedí prestados para publicar mi amor y admiración hacia ellos. Estoy muy cerca de estar en banca rota, así que no van a ganar nada si me demandan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Requiem of the Damned:**

_En el año de 1999, en el séptimo mes_

_El Gran Rey del Terror vendrá de los cielos,_

_El traerá a la vida al Rey de los Mongoles._

_Antes y después de que Marte reine alegremente._

_Nostradamus, siglo X, cuatrienio LXXII._

Durante el siglo 16, un erudito y vidente francés predijo que al amanecer del nuevo milenio, un gran mal descenderá sobre la Tierra y la Guerra será la Reina Suprema. Y esta guerra, tanto de mente como de cuerpo, traerá el fin de una época profana, sólo para comenzar de cero, ya que el ciclo es continuo.

_Luego de una miseria para la raza humana, una más grande se acercará._

_El gran ciclo de los siglos comenzará:_

_Lloverá sangre, leche, hambruna, guerra y enfermedad._

_El cielo será visto con fuego, arrastrando una cola de chispas._

_Nostradamus, siglo II, cuatrienio XLVI._

La última década antes del descender del Apocalipsis, la raza humana estaba en su peor tiempo. Todo tipo de lujos ostentosos se esparcían sobre la tierra, tan falsa e inmune que llegaba a desilusionar. Inflada con comodidades modernas, las personas se hicieron arrogantes. Todos los líderes de la Tierra vivían en sueños de tranquilidad. Pero estaban inquietos, su furia era suprimida, como también lo estaban las personas. El placer era tomado de las mentiras y la deshonestidad; la muerte era infligida en mujeres, niños y animales inocentes. El hombre era propenso al robo y tomaban las posesiones de otros con un carácter que tachaba en lo vulgar. Y esta codicia dominaba a todos los hombres, subiendo y bajando del poder una y otra vez.

La voluntad no tenía vida; el hombre buscaba la manera de dominar el mundo y a los demás. Las personas seguían las costumbres de otros y eran adulterados por ellas; peculiarmente los bárbaros sin disciplina eran apoyados por los gobiernos. La Tierra era evaluada por sus tesoros minerales. Sólo el dinero otorgaba nobleza. El poder era la única definición para la virtud. El placer era la única razón para el matrimonio. La falsedad ganaba en las disputas. El terreno que había sido abandonado por el agua significaba más propiedad para poseerse. El precio del valor se basó en la cantidad de riquezas adquiridas. La impropiedad era considerada buena conducta, y sólo la debilidad era razón para el desempleo. La audacia y la arrogancia eran equivalentes a una beca. Y como estaba viviendo lado a lado con la perversión y permitía crímenes en contra del mundo natural, el hombre estaba destinado a arruinarse, consumido por su propia inmoralidad.

Antes del final del siglo 20, el mundo vio la primera y última señal del final de la Tierra. La cantidad de desastres naturales se triplicaron en la última década. En Turquía y Grecia, terremotos de enormes capacidades traían el caos, llevándose consigo millones de vidas. Los huracanes en la India y el Caribe eran los peores visto desde hace más de doscientos años. Inundaciones gigantescas en India, Nepal y Asia del Este eran catastróficas; el Gran Río Yangtze en China arruinó millones de vida y costó billones más en daños. Fuegos salidos de la nada atacaban a Brasil, Indonesia y Siberia.

Y para rematar, los daños causados por manos humanas se iban haciendo más severos. Los bosques desaparecían más rápido de lo que podían crecer, ya que se necesitaba el terreno para la población que día a día aumentaba copiosamente. El mar apestaba con desechos humanos, el agua era suciedad líquida. Grandes cardúmenes de pescados fueron atrapados en poco tiempo y eso provocó que muchos tipos de peces se extinguieran, además se impusieron leyes para evitar daños similares en el futuro. Animales salvajes eran atrapados por cazadores para colocarlos dentro de jaulas o amarrarlos con sogas para que sirvieran de entretenimiento a las aburridas mentes humanas. El aire poco a poco era contaminado por distintos gases, calentando la atmósfera, apresurando las temporadas, y por esto, los glaciares al norte y sur se derretían, desarreglando el ciclo natural de la vida en aquellos lugares.

La hambruna y las enfermedades, ni siquiera como la Peste Bubónica, se expandían por el mundo. En África, millones –no, billones- morían por la mala nutrición y el SIDA, que se propagó tan pronto que amenazaba con exterminar el continente completo. Los gobiernos luchaban día y noche para mantener la ilusión de paz mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos. Guerras sin sentido, desconocidas para los demás, eran luchadas en África, agravando la situación. Otras, más grandes y supuestamente más significativas, eran únicamente para la expansión de terreno. Los Cuatro Caballeros: Conquista, Masacre, Hambruna y Muerte, reinaban sobre todo y todos.

Las personas se inquietaron, buscaron hacer sus vidas mejor al sustituir lo natural con avances modernos. El comportamiento lascivo y la indiferencia hacía que el cerebro se pudriera, el Internet coagulaba la corrupción de la mente humana al permitirle el acceso a otro tipo de suciedad, disponible al alcance de un botón. Y junto al conocimiento basto, también creció la variedad. Nuevas formas de entretenimiento fueron establecidas, algunas bailando en el borde de lo obsceno y blasfemo. La religión se convirtió en una elección, la fornicación era libre, la justicia se ensució con "lo que se debe hacer…"; el asesinato no era un crimen espantoso sino un acontecimiento de todos los días, las líneas entre lo tabú y la inmoralidad se borraron. El arte perdió la belleza, el amor perdió significado.

Y en la cima de todo esto se encontraba el odio; el ciego, incambiable y puro odio.

Luego, en el séptimo mes, en el año de 1999, lo impensable sucedió; el mundo murió. Oscuras nubes siniestras, que parecían estar llenas de cenizas, se cernieron sobre la Tierra. Llovió en intervalos por siete días, la oscuridad no se disipaba. Durante este tiempo, inundaciones y terremotos atacaron varios países del mundo. Volcanes que habían estado dormidos por cientos de años, como el Vesuvio en Pompeya, hicieron erupción, así que cuando llovía parecía que caía como fuego y lágrimas. Los tifones pasearon los océanos Pacifico y Atlántico, ahogando miles de islas a su paso.

Los animales de granjas que habían sido guardados, se envenenaron y murieron en pocas horas; la leche de aquellos animales que sobrevivieron estaba contaminada y tuvieron que arrojarla a los ríos desbordados. Los peces también murieron y cuando las poderosas corrientes destruyeron las ciudades en Rusia y Canadá en el cuarto día, el agua que recorría las calles era blanca y estaba llena de cadáveres de peces y animales que no lograron sobrevivir. Enfermedades se expandieron en Europa, originándose de la peste y era transportada por el agua. Esta malaria era la peor que jamás se haya visto, hacía que la piel se hinchara, lo cual daba tiempo a que se acumulara sangre y pus, y luego hacia erupción; millones murieron en cuestión de días. El mar Muerto y el Mediterráneo arrastraban cadáveres a sus orillas, nuevos y de tumbas que habían sido abiertas por la inundación.

En el quinto día, todos los sistemas cayeron. Todo, desde tecnología mundana y demás aparatos avanzados dejaron de funcionar. Las computadoras, tan nuevas para ese mundo, murieron, y con ellas todo lo restante dejó de funcionar. Aterrorizados, las personas se rindieron a la histeria en masa. Queriendo permanecer con vida, algunos construyeron refugios en sus sótanos; otros mataban para conseguir resguardo. Leyes, humanas y del Estado, fueron ignoradas. Las guerras combatían la virtud y el deseo de vivir.

En el sexto día, el mundo estuvo quieto. Aquellas personas que habían sobrevivido a las enfermedades y a los desastres naturales murieron en masacres, y los que pudieron sobrevivir a lo último, se escondían como ratas en agujeros de tierra.

En el séptimo día, antes de que llegara la noche, el cielo se despejó. Los que sobrevivieron y vieron la luna esa noche, dicen que estaba de color rojo sangre, y cuando comenzó a llover otra vez, la lluvia también parecía sangre. Los Dioses estaban llorando por la Muerte. Cuando el Sol se levantó, el cielo estaba teñido de escarlata y cuando se reflejaba sobre el mar, la Tierra y los océanos parecían un fuego infernal. Y luego las nubes se volvieron a juntar, llenas de ceniza y suciedad.

En ese momento, por unos preciosos instantes, los pocos supervivientes salieron de sus escondites para ver el mundo en ruinas. Ciudades que una vez fueron centro de gran actividad, hoy estaban hechas polvo, grandes monumentos dedicados al arte fueron destruidos y milenios de conocimientos yacían entre los escombros de las ciudades. Antes de que el cielo se hiciera completamente negro, las personas se dieron cuenta de su vanidad, de su usura por lo que querían conquistar, que juraron por el rojo de su sangre, tan roja como el cielo y el mar, que no volvería a pasar por ese destino otra vez.

Ha sido profetizado por esta gran calamidad que toda la humanidad de la Tierra dejará de existir; pero sólo el ser humano, ya que el mundo animal no había cometido crimen alguno. Pero incluso el Destino no contaba con la persistencia y la estupida voluntad humana. Los humanos son muy parecidos a las ratas, se las manejan para sobrevivir lo peor de lo peor y luego salen victoriosos. Como ratas, los humanos sobrevivieron al Diluvio Bíblico, y las salvajes guerras del Mundo Antiguo en Babilonia y luego en Mongolia. Como siempre, los humanos perseveran.

Después de la caída de la Oscuridad Eterna, esas personas salieron y comenzaron a reconstruir su mundo. Su pasión era incuestionable, al igual que su voluntad. Los muertos fueron pescados de los ríos y mares, y fueron re-enterrados. Las aguas fueron purificadas. Las ruinas de las ciudades fueron retiradas, y algunas obras de arte y literatura fueron encontradas. Temerosos de otro Armageddon, las personas abandonaron el deseo de volver a usar tecnología avanzada, pero la total oscuridad los obligaba a volver a instalar los postes de electricidad para poder tener luz otra vez. De forma lenta pero segura la población humana se fue mejorando y había una paz que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene, es inquieto, caótico y siempre avanza. Una década se convirtieron en dos, y luego en tres, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado cien años desde la Gran Destrucción. Y con el tiempo, los recuerdos se desvanecían. Los sobrevivientes originales murieron, la única colección de esos tormentosos siete días se encontraban en records diseñados para mantener la memoria con vida. Para los descendientes de los sobrevivientes, esas memorias eran inconstantes, fácilmente alterables y dudosas porque simplemente no se habían vivido. Ellos también se volvieron inquietos. Crecieron con historias de grandes tecnologías, de máquinas que navegaban los cielos y de cajas que mostraban el mundo con sólo mover un dedo. Y ellos, como sus predecesores, querían tener esas habilidades para hacerles la vida más fácil.

Buscando la sabiduría y el esplendor de los años pasados, regresaron a aquellas ruinas; las más grandes se encontraban al Norte de Europa, Norte América y Este de Asia, nunca fueron reconstruidas para que sirvieran como recordatorio del pasado. Tomó tiempo, pero la horda de personas lograron desenterrar el pasado, las máquinas y los secretos de sus ancestros. Como es lógico, mejoraron los artefactos que encontraron y el mundo se volvió a iluminar.

A causa de todos los desastres que reinaron durante la Gran Destrucción, la Tierra fue remodelada, los viejos continentes se debilitaron y se separaron, pero no fue una gran diferencia. Los lagos y ríos se expandieron, varias islas desaparecieron pero al mismo tiempo surgieron tierras nuevas. En esos momentos la tierra era una gran nación, dominada por las personas, al igual que la antigua Roma.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y la población crecía, se necesitaban más tierras. Los bosques que renacieron fueron cortados otra vez, ciudades tomando su lugar. La necesidad de la energía constante para mantener la luz viva, forzó a las personas a trabajarla y pronto agotaron todo los métodos naturales. El hombre tuvo que buscar otro lugar para obtener lo que le faltaba, así que decidieron por los cielos. Rascacielos inmensos fueron creados, algunos llegaban a las mismas nubes de cenizas. Al principio estas estructuras tenían su propósito, pero luego la Tierra, conteniendo la suficiente cantidad de veneno para matar a sus seres desde los días de la Gran Destrucción, no pudo continuar criando vida y las personas decidieron alejarse de ella, a vivir en aquellos edificios en los cielos.

Las disputas territoriales volvieron a iniciar. Lo que una vez fue Europa reclamaba su supremacía sobre todo lo demás, siendo una de las naciones fundadoras desde la antigüedad. Norte América quería la autoridad porque había sido una de las más poderosas antes del Apocalipsis. Asia decía que era la más basta geográficamente, así que debería dominar. Este fue el principio de la Guerra de la Conquista, la cual duró cerca de treinta años y comenzó nuevamente el ciclo sangriento que Nostradamus había predicho.

Como resultado salieron siete grandes poderes o naciones: Europa, la tierra de los vientos del este, la cual se extendía desde el continente europeo hasta África y Turquía; Liberia, la tierra de la libertad, que comprendía toda América del Norte; Leae, la leona, que era Sur América; Russi, la tierra roja, la tierra de los pacifistas y refugiados de la Guerra de la Conquista, básicamente era toda Rusia; Austraria, una tierra que no era dedicada ni a la verdad o a la mentira; Arcae, un ataúd, la frialdad, la una vez barrida Antártica; y Asis, el santuario, que se esparcía por todo Japón, Indonesia, India y Arabia Saudita.

El Armageddon fue un error cometido por la humanidad cientos de años atrás. El precio que pagaron fue muy alto. Aún así, no estaban preparados para lo que vendría después.

Nosotros nacimos de la Oscuridad, aquella Oscuridad que había sido despreciada y ocultada desde el principio de esta Tierra. Siguiendo las tradiciones de los tiempos antiguos, los humanos llamaron a mis hijos: Vampiros. Nuestra existencia es Eterna y nos alimentamos de la sangre de los mortales que todavía se atreven a poblar el planeta que por derecho es nuestro. Por ahora nos mantenemos en la sombras, esperando el momento indicado para tomar posesión.

Desde un principio de la Creación declaré que mis hijos serían los amos y señores de este Mundo, sin importan qué tanto intenten cazarnos y darnos muerte con sus armas.

Este mundo está muriendo, si no es que ya ha muerto, como había sido predicho casi dos milenos atrás. Y todavía se necesita preguntar: si el hombre está destinado a morir, entonces… ¿Por qué persiste¿Por qué pelea para mantenerse con vida?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ya había dicho, esto es un prólogo. Una breve narrativa de cómo es el Mundo donde se desarrollará la historia. Como es bastante largo, pensé que era mejor hacerlo un one-shot. La narradora, porque estoy segura que se dieron cuenta que es una chica, será revelada en el fan fic que tendrá por nombre "Vampirella", así que estén atentos.

Los comentarios y críticas son muy apreciados. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
